


While you're here

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Community: hannibalkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is jailed for a minor offence and put in a maximum security prison for space reasons. Crawford decides to put him with an unusual inmate-Hannibal Lecter.





	While you're here

Will Graham was guilty of a crime, but it was minor one that shouldn’t have sent him to a maximum-security prison. However because of budget cuts he was. So he would house with the worst of the worst, murderers and rapists and drug dealers. Will has once been a police officer and so he would be singled out for a world of hurt. Usually former law enforcement personnel were housed together, but the current climate did not allow for it. 

The harsh world would spit out Graham and kill him.

The warden could not let that happen. Jack Crawford called his unit manger Brian Zeller to have a talk. 

*

“What do we do?” he asked Zeller.

“With Graham? You tell me. We can’t room him separately I take it?”

“No. There’s not space left.”

“So a dog napper goes with the other scum here. Lovely.”

“He did kidnap seven dogs and take them from their owners. Only a few of them actually suffered abuse. “

“It’s still two years,” said Zeller. “They wanted to make an example of him for being a cop.”

“We could let Lecter be his cellmate,” said Crawford.

“That weirdo? I don’t like it.”

“If Graham is polite Lecter may protect him. He has pretty eyes and Lecter..likes pretty things.”

“That’s crazy. But we can work with it.”

“Just need to coach him a little on how to work it out with the creep.”

“Yes,” said Crawford wearily. “Let’s hope he survives the first day.”

 

*

“So who is my cellmate?” asked Will Graham, carefully avoiding Crawford’s dark gaze.

“Hannibal Lecter,” said Jack. “He’s a psychiatrist.”

“I know of him and his case. Manslaughter probably in self defense.”

“Quite. He despises rudeness so if you only behave well he can be an ally.”

“I can take care of myself,” said Graham. “I was a cop.”

“Until your mental state became to hard to manage,” said Jack.

“I still have training.”

“You do. But no one can survive here alone. Not against the worst scum there is.”

“Alright. I’ll ask for his help if need be.”

“Good. You were a cop. We like to take care of our own.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Will said.

 

*

Hannibal Lecter was a serious presence with his dark eyes and high cheekbones and a muscular yet graceful build. Will knew he had to be dangerous though he was drawing a woman’s face.

“I’m Will Graham,” he said.

“The dog napper,” said Lecter.

“Yes. I only meant well.”

“Crawford told me to look after you. I honor my promises.”

“I am sure you do.”

“I promised to protect my wife.”

“Yes. Well you did what you did to defend her.”

“The intruder died and she still left me.”

“I am sorry.”

“Bedelia remains loyal.”

“I will do the same,” Will said.

Lecter nodded and resumed his drawing while looking at Will like he was a precious thing.

 

*

 

Will woke up with a scream, he was unfamiliar with the surroundings and there was no comforting canine fur to stroke. He smelt a strange scent that made no sense. 

“Will,” said a dark yet soothing voice softly. “You have to be quiet or they might throw you in the hole. It’s cold there and I can’t project you.”

Will covered his mouth and breathed slowly as he was held in strong arms.

“It’s so dark here, and you have no familiar dogs, but I can be your shelter.”

Will did not speak, but his shaking subsided even as Hannibal stroked his arms like he was a frightened animal.

“Be calm, little one,” he said. “I will be your anchor.”

“I dreamt of ..”

“Tell me, little one.”

“The wendigo. It ate my heart.”

“What does it represent to you? “

“Don’t try to analyze me..” Will said.

“I do apologize. It’s the habit of a lifetime. But words have power. “

“I know. I’m frightened. Perhaps some killer I put away is here.”

“Yes. But I am here too. I have killed a man.”

“You won’t need to do it again.”

“No. Let’s hope not,” said Hannibal and Will relaxed until he felt himself doze off.

He fell asleep with his new cellmate holding him.

 

*

Will nearly got into trouble the following day when one man he knew tried to hurt him, but his guardian angel was there to stare him down.

“Stay close to me at all times,” said Hannibal.

“They will think I’m your bitch,” said Will tetchily

“So let them. We know the truth.”

“I guess. So I’ll just let them think I’m your prison wife.”

“Quite. They will face my wrath if they try to hurt you.”

“You killed a man to defend your real wife.”

“Ex-wife. But yes.”

“Okay. I’ll happily trade on your image as a ruthless killer.”

Hannibal smiled knowingly.

 

*

They soon fell into a routine, Will played the role of prison wife with all what that meant and Hannibal was always with him. 

The inmates knew he was claimed and so they mostly left him alone.

The one that tried to hurt him turned up hanged in his cell.

It was believed to be a suicide. 

The long thankless days passed and became months.

 

*

“Lecter is helpful,” said Jack.

“Yes.”

“Good. The press would eat us alive if the dognapper has anything bad happen to him.”

“You fear Freddie Lounds?” Will said.

“Who doesn’t?”

“You have a good chance of early parole. No one wants you to stay here really.”

“I know. “

Jack nodded thoughtfully.

 

*

Will knew he had a good deal and so he was content with his lot.

He had almost stopped having nightmares and slept well.

Hannibal drew his face now, and Will pretended not to notice.

 

*

Will kissed Hannibal for the first time after a few months.

Hannibal held him and stroked his hair.

“I never..”Will said.

“I am aware. Take your time.”

“I am in love with you.”

“I know. I am too.”

“If I get out I will wait for you,” Will said.

“I will hold you to that. I have four years left.”

“Time is nothing,” Will said. “I will visit often”

Hannibal kissed him again, lips soft and warm. Will still knew the man he loved was a dangerous creature, but he did not care.

 

*

 

 

A year has passed and Crawford was relieved that the parole board decided to grant Graham an early parole. He owed Lecter and so he would give him a few privileges.

“I will wait for you,” Will said solemnly.

“ I trust you little one,” said Lecter.

“I will keep visiting and check on Bedelia.”

“Good. Do you still have any dogs?”

“I have two. Alana Bloom has looked after them for me. “

“She is kind,” said Hannibal.

“Indeed. “

They kissed one last time and then a guard came to take Will to freedom.

 

*

Will kept his promise and kept visiting often. He got jobs fixing boat engines and studied to get a license to be a private investigator.

He declined to talk to Lounds.

He had three years left to endure alone, and so he would.

 

*

Hannibal now roomed with Abel Gideon as he had wished. His plan was to get Gideon to believe he had killed his target Mason Verger.

He had once been Margot’s therapist and so he had vowed to kill her brother for her. His plan hinged on being sent to the same place as Mason and it worked.

He had killed Budge and made it look like self-defense. 

Bedelia was now living with Margot and he knew they would be happy if he succeeded.

Will’s visits were always a source of joy and so he waited for Mason to get too close.

 

*

He got his chance and killed Mason with his usual ease. Abel even believed he was the culprit.

 

 

*

“I miss you,” Will said in the visitor’s room.

“I know. Is Alana well?”

“Yes. I believe she is in love with your ex-wife. And with Margot Verger.”

“How nice,” said Hannibal. “They make a pretty picture.”

Will nodded.

“I have my license.”

“Going to chase bad guys?”

“Mostly divorces. Hardly riveting.”

“I plan to make an honest man of you when I get out.”

“Proposing doctor?”

“Yes. Why not?”

“I accept.”

Hannibal smiled.

 

*

After a year he was finally free and saw Bedelia’s car. Will was driving and his ex-wife was smiling.

“Hannibal,” Will said and kissed him.

“Let’s be happy ever after,” said Hannibal.

“Yes. Just be careful who you kill.”

“You know..”

“I always did. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Me neither,” said Bedelia. “Thanks to you my wife is rich.”

Hannibal nodded. Bedelia and Margot were married and Alana was living with them. He had agreed to help them should they need to procreate. Will had too. 

 

*

The birth of Morgan du Maurier-Verger was a lovely event. He had bright blue eyes and his father was by his husbands’ side as Alana gave birth.

 

*

The couple lived in a desolate cabin for now. Will had now bought several new dogs and the old ones were yapping at his sides. Hannibal was composing a tune for the baptism of their child. He did not even murder the rude waiter they just saw while dining out.

 

 

 

 

Notes: Less violence and more fluff. Hope that’s okay. I imagine they found Hobbs and maybe saved Abigail next. All I know of prison I learned from Oz. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at Hannibalkink: "A slightly younger Will is arrested for a minor crime and sent to an inappropriately higher-security prison because of space/funding issues. The security team shows some concern for him being in a place like this, and after some debate, decide to place Will with a particularly unusual inmate, Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> No one knows that Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper, but it's pretty clear from some previous unpleasantness with other prisoners that there is something off about him. However, the prison warden feels that if Will treats Hannibal with respect and is polite to him, he should be safe, and that if he got into Lecter's good books it might deter any other less friendly inmates from attacking Will. They coach Will suitably, and Will ends up rooming with Hannibal. The two get on well, and become closer over time as Hannibal soothes Will for his nightmares, and Will in turn gives him comfort and companionship. Hannibal also provides the much-needed protection until Will serves his sentence, shortened because of the circumstances. Having fallen in love, the two agree to keep in touch, and Will visits often.
> 
> I don't mind how things pan out exactly, but basically it turns out that Hannibal got himself deliberately arrested in order to kill one of the inmates he'd been hunting for a while. He frames another inmate for the crime, serves out his sentence, and then reunites with Will. I don't mind how much of this Will witnesses or knows about.
> 
> TLDR: Hannibal and Will meet in prison. They fall in love, and reunite after serving their sentences."'
> 
> Notes: Less violence and more fluff. Hope that’s okay. I imagine they found Hobbs and maybe saved Abigail next. All I know of prison I learned from Oz. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


End file.
